Caillou and the Medical School
by Samantha Dash
Summary: Caillou goes to a Medical School and it changes his life forever.


Caillou And the Medical School

A short by Samantha Dash.

It was a warm Autumn day and Caillou was playing with his my Tiny Donkey, Teamwork Is Sorcery, Corporate Ben Stein C.E.O. Donkey. When his mommy walked in rubbing her cheek. She didn't look to happy and so Caillou gave her a big big hug. "Whats wrong Mommy?" Caillou said as he glanced up. "Oh Caillou I have a tooth ache and I am going to see the doctors today." Caillou loved going to see the doctor. Mommy got Caillou and Rosie in the car and drove off. Caillou looked out the window they passed the doctors office. "Mommy, we passed the doctors office!" he said. She smiled and said "I know went on vacation. We are going to a medical school to have my teeth checked on. Caillou was ecstatic, he then imagined what it would be like. He saw himself dressed like a doctor with his teddy on the table and taking a hammer testing its reflexes. They pulled into a parking garage and it was loud. They drove up and up and up until they made it to the 5th floor of the big building. Caillou got out of the car and saw young adults talking and walking around. "Are they BIG KIDS mommy?" he asked. Caillou was afraid they might pick on him. His mommy giggled, "Caillou they are here to learn about how to become doctors. I bet you will make good friends here. Caillou was less scared. Mommy and Caillou were at the front desk and Caillou watched as people were running about. Some had red paint on their shirts and faces. He giggled as he was the best at finger painting next to Clementine and so after Mommy filled out the forms she dropped Rosie off in the Day Care, Caillou saw it was full of babies. He was a big kid and big kids don't play with babies he thought. Caillou cried "Mommy, I want to go with you!" she looked at him, "Are you sure? You are going to have to sit in the waiting area and wait for me." Caillou was sure, he had planned it all. While Mommy was in getting her jaw looked at Caillou will paint her a picture and surprise her. Caillou waited until they called for Caillou's mommy. "Caillous Mommy?" said the Nurse with confusion, "Yes that's me, I had my name legally changed." The nurse stood confused and irritated. "Ohhhkay then... Right this way!" Caillou lept down and ran down the hall. He saw all sorts of signs. But he couldn't understand them he stumbled into a room. It had a little old lady in there and she was hooked up to a machine. "Jimmy, is that you?" she said. Caillou said "No...its Caillou." The little old lady sighed, "You must be my Grandson then... Can you be a dearie and grab grandmas book? Caillou smiled and grabbed a big book sitting on the table. Caillou ran to her and tripped, he tripped a switch and the machine stopped and the little old lady was gasping, "Hhhheeeeelllllll..." Then she went quiet. Caillou thought "She must be napping." he then walked off, he knew in an hour she'll wake up ready to bake him cookies and treats like what all good grandmas do.

A bunch of people ran by shouting into her room, Caillou yelled "Shhhhhh She is trying to sleep!" He walked down the hall and then he found the elevator, he went down until he was at the bottom floor. He walked down the hall, it was cold down here and it stunk bad. He walked until he saw a lit room. Caillou peered in and it was a little boy. He was Caillou's age but he had no shirt on and just a towl laying motionless. The kid had blond hair and pale skin but wasn't moving. The doctor took a scalpel and ran it up across the boys chest then the doctor took a tool that looked like a pizza cutter and finished the cut. The air stunk of a smell Caillou only smelled at the dentist office. The man was covered in what Caillou learned was blood. The man was cutting the boys lungs, heart, stomache, kidneys and intestines until the child's chest cavity was hollow like a pumpkin. The doctor got the pizza cutter looking tool and cut the childs head open, he then pulled his brain out and severing the optical nerves and brain stem sat it on a scale and weighed it. The elevator dinged and the grandma who he just talked to was being pushed by, "Time of Death 13:00, cause medical equipment was tampered with. " Caillou then heard the elevator ding again, a dirty foot and a blanket on a cart rushed passed him and when he looked back into the room with the little boy he was being sewn up and Caillou ran Screaming to another room, it was warm and he saw an oven. He watched as the body of a little girl was being lifted into the machine Caillou screamed "YOU ARE GOING TO HURT HER!" and he ran as they pushed her body into the oven and it glowed brighter. The two Orderlies ran up and grabbed him. "YOU GUYS ARE BAD YOU HURT PEOPLE!" Then the room where the doctor was removing the kids organs walked out. "Mmmmphhmmmhmmmammmhhmhmm?" he said Caillou thrashed "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME! SCCCCCRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE!" and he punched the one Doctor in his peepee and he fell crying in pain. Caillou ran in the room and grabbed the little boy. The stictches oppened and Caillou looked down inside his chest. He screamed and ran out covered in bodily juices and hit the elevator. He went up he was breathing hard, The door dinged and a police officer and Mommy were standing there with two doctors. "We can't let you leave until you been cleaned and checked out, grab the child!" Caillou shrilled and thrashed and then he was taken to a white room, stripped naked then blasted with a shower. Caillou thrashed as the warm water washed the blood down the drain and then a doctor walked up and drew some blood. "We are going to have to make sure your not sick..." She said with a smile. Caillou was mumbling that he didn't see her but a big white Hasmat suit. He sat in the room alone... with no Toys but he had the T.V. With Mary Anne The Clown going. "Hey kids, today's episode is how to be healthy!" Caillou looked up as he loved Mary Anne more then his parents. She pulled a chart down of the basic human anatomy of a stomache, lungs, heart and then sang songs about how the food chain correlates with the human body. "If you want some skin and don't want to be thin! You want some meat!" She sang and Caillou just fainted soiling himself and doctors rushed in.

Caillou woke up in his bed, he was dizzy and tired. He got up and it was morning and the sun was shining, the trees were chirping and the birds were as green as ever. He thought he had a bad dream, that he watched a big-kid film and he walked in. Caillous mommy was sitting there and she grinned "Your awake, you caused lots of trouble at the Hospital!" She said sternly at him. He realized, it wasn't a dream and he started screaming and he ran up stairs soiling himself and shoving Rosie into a door and he hid crying. Rosie was unconscious buttbreathing and Mommy screamed and called an ambulance. Caillou screamed and defecated himself blue. Mommy rushed into the car and took off running over Gilbert in the driveway and peeling out after the ambulance. Leaving Gilbert moaning in pain as blood and fecal matter were splattered around. Caillou saw in horror and hid in the tub, he was rocking back and forth going "I'll be Okay" in his own waste and he sung the Mary Anne The Clown Theme as he heard moans. Gilbert was trying to crawl in the house and Daddy saw Gilbert. "Hello?" he yelled. He looked down and cried, he got a box and picked Gilbert up and walked out to the woods. Caillou looked and then heard a loud bang. Caillou's daddy came back with a shovel and walked back out into the woods. He came back and went into the garage and Caillou heard a hammer banging, Daddy walked back out with a cross with "Gilbert" written on it. Caillou sat, feces dripping down his leg he took his soiled pants off and threw them out the window and they landed on the hood of Daddys new car. Daddy yelled "WHO DID THIS OH NO THE PAINT!" Caillou turned the shower on, flashbacks of the white room played as the water and feces mixed at the drain running down. Caillou shivered and sat with the water on.

And that's how Caillou met his psychiatrist.


End file.
